Complete Form
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is the final form accessed via the K-Touch device first by Decade, and then Diend, utilizing the powers of a group of Kamen Riders (the Nine Heisei Riders in Decade's case and eight Movie Riders in Diend's). Individual Complete Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 12 t. *'Kicking Power': 16 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. is the true form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. Appearances: Decade Episode 21 (Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster, Kabuto Hyper), 22 (Kiva Emperor), 23 (Hibiki Armed), 24 (Den-O Liner), 25 (Blade King), 26 (Kabuto Hyper), 27 (Agito Shining), All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (Jumbo Formation), World of Televikun (Strongest Complete Form), 29 (Faiz Blaster), 30 (Ryuki Survive), 31 (Diend), Movie War 2010 (Strongest Complete Form), Wizard Episode 53 (Strongest Complete Form), Decade Complete Form（Kuuga Ultimate Ver）.png|Kuuga Ultimate version Decade Complete Form（Agito Shining Ver）.png|Agito Shining version Decade Complete Form（Ryuki Survive Ver）.png|Ryuki Survive version Decade Complete Form（Faiz Blaster Ver）.png|Faiz Blaster version Decade Complete Form（Blade King Ver）.png|Blade King version Decade Complete Form（Armed Hibiki Ver）.png|Armed Hibiki version Decade Complete Form（Kabuto Hyper Ver）.png|Kabuto Hyper version Decade Complete Form（Den-O Liner Ver）.png|Den-O Liner version Decade Complete Form（Kiva Emperor Ver）.png|Kiva Emperor version Decade Complete Form（Diend Ver）.png|Diend version Decade Complete Form(Showa Ver).png|Showa version - Strongest= Strongest Complete Form 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= When Complete Form is adorned with all Final Kamen Ride Cards at once, it is called . Appearances: World of Televikun, Movie War 2010, Wizard Episode 53 - Final Kamen Ride Tsukasa= In the novel, Natsumi creates a Kamen Ride card which Tsukasa as Kamen Rider Decade uses it which summons all 9 Heisei Riders to perform their finisher attacks at Narutaki before they could turn themselves into Rider Cards and attached to Decade into becoming Final Kamen Ride: Tsukasa which is a Decade Complete Form only without the K-Touch. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~. - Alternate= In Natsumi Hikari's dream seen only in the Director's Cut version of Movie War 2010, an evil doppelganger of Tsukasa transforms into a version of Decade Complete Form that has a series of Decade Complete Final Kamen Ride Cards instead of the Kamen Ride Cards of the Nine Worlds' Kamen Riders. Appearances: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 (Director's Cut) }} - Diend= Statistics: *'Height:' 201cm *'Weight:' 107kg *'Punching power:' 14t *'Kicking power:' 16t *'Maximum jump height:' 60m *'Maximum running speed:' 100m/3.5s In the Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy s Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Diend gains access to his own Complete Form, similar to Decade's Complete Form. He wears the Diend Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Diend Crown, and on his chest are 8 Kamen Ride Cards of the main antagonistic movie-exclusive Kamen Riders (as opposed to the previous eight Secondary Riders) from the Heisei Kamen Rider films (excluding those from the Den-O films).Uchusen, vol. 128''Tokusatsu Newtype, May 2010 *Kamen Rider G4 *Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kamen Rider Orga *Kamen Rider Glaive *Kamen Rider Kabuki *Kamen Rider Caucasus *Kamen Rider Arc *Kamen Rider Skull }} Notes *Decade's Complete Form and 's of '' were noted by Narutaki as one of the similarities between Decade and Gokaiger in the net movie , this similarity understandably came as the biggest shock to Gokai Silver, who posed the question in the first place. *The appearance of Complete Form has created a Droste effect. It has a card with his face on it, and another same card is on the face on the card, and this keeps repeat forever. Category:Rider Forms